My Son
by Laeslaer
Summary: Basically Wills death in Bootstraps point of view.


My Son

I stare up at him, his knife against my thought. Waiting for him to strike. He looked behind him watching the ending battle between the captain and the pirate king. He turns back to me his knife raised

"I'm not going to kill you, I made you a promise" he stabs the wood next to me and leaves the knife

I watch the ongoing scene

"Did you forget? I'm a heartless WRECH" The captain yells the last word bending the boys sword sticking out of his chest. The boy desperately tries to retrieve his sword. The captain turns and kicks him in the head causing him to fall. He pulls himself up halfway, and looks at the woman

"ah love a dreadful bond" the captain says observing the couple "and yet so easily severed, tell me William Turner do ye fear death?" the captain presses the sword to the boys thought.  
"do you?" a new voice says. The captain turns almost afraid of what he would find behind him.

Jack Sparrow has the captains heart in one hand and a broken sword hilt in the other.

"enetonic holding life and death in the palm of ones hand" he says

"you're a cruel man Jack Sparrow"

"cruel is a matter of perspective"

"is it?" the captain says and with a yell turns and stabs the boy in the chest the boy I fought moments ago. I hear him cry out in agony. The women screams in horror and crawls over to him

"Will look at me stay with me! Your alright!" she cries desperately.

Suddenly I remember the knife the boy left. I turn to look at it. My eyes widen in horror at the sight of the knife not because it was there but of what it meant. My knife, the knife my father gave me, the one I gave to my son.

"William" I say out loud "my son!" Panic, despair, and hatred hit me in an instant. I attack the caption wanting revenge. I want him to pay for taking my sons life. I put everything into my strikes.

"Will look at me, look at me!" the captain takes advantage of my distraction next thing I know im on my back the captain has a sword aimed at my chest

"you will not forestall my judgment!" he says, and raises his sword, suddenly the captain goes rigid his tentacles flailing desperately trying to hold onto what little life he has left he turns to look at William, Jack has his hand on his wrist holding Williams hand steady William had stabbed the heart and was obviously fighting for his life and failing.

"Calypso" the captain calls to the sky. Then falls into the sea. I take the knife out of the wood and turn to my dying son. Elizabeth is desperately holding on to him as if it would change things. Williams eyes meet mine they beg me to understand something. Then they close for the last time.

"No," Elizabeth protests

William draws his last breath and then he's gone.

"No, no NO!" Elizabeth Screams

"part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew part of the ship part of the crew, part of the ship"

"Don't leave me!" Elizabeth pleads to William like it would bring him back

"Part of the crew part of the ship"

Jack drags Elizabeth away from William's body

"no NO!" won't leave you!"

"part of the crew" I fall to the ground next to William "part of the ship. The Duchman must have a captain" I raise the knife and try not to think of what I was doing. I punge it into his chest and carve his heart out. Marcus pulls the sword out of William as gently as he could. The chest clicks shut. I look expectantly at William. He hadn't moved.

"William?" I ask hopefully. Panic hits me. I pull my son to me his head resting on my chest. The chances of him waking up were fading fast. Im crying begging him to wake up. A hand suddenly appers on my shoulder. I look up to see Calypso

"Why wont he wake up? He stabes the heart" I say despratly

"with Jack Sparrow. Jack help him. It still be him choice to come back or not" she explains then disappears

I pull William closer to me.

"Elizabeth," it's a quiet wisper but unmistakable

"William?"

His eyes open reflecting pain. Relief spreads through me.

he sits up bolt right "wheres Elizabeth?" he asks panic and fear add to the pain in his eyes

"shes fine jack took her to safety before the duchman went under"

he looks confused

"of corse" I could tell he was hiding something. He gets up and almost falls over, grabbing the rail for balance.

"you ok?" I ask

"yah just getting used to being alive again" he replies

"how long was I gone for?" he asks

"about 10 minutes why?"

"just before I came back I heard her, Elizabeth she said 'don't leave me' that's what convinced me to come back" he explains im not sure what to say so I remain quiet

"we need to get the duchman back to the surface" he finally says.

"Aye"

the duchman springs from the ocean. The ship loosing everything that made it a monster. Things start melting off of the crewmates. I stare curiously at the starfish that used to be on my right cheek. Looking up I see William at the wheel of the ship wearing a teal bandanna

"Ready on the guns!" he yells men imidiatelly run into action there was still a battle going on but now we were on the side we all wanted to see win.


End file.
